Dynasty Warriors Olympics
by waternocturne
Summary: Warriors across China come to test their mettle in Cao Cao's place as he hosts a tournament. Zhang Daiyu, a woman with no place in society, despised by most wei warriors, fights her way through to make her name known, and to prove her strength as a woman
1. Chapter 1

In a large room filled with people, one man stood among the rest of them, as if he was born to be the leader of chaos. All supporters watched him in admiration and awe as he fanned himself closing his eyes for a brief second, then opening them up and halted his fan. "After a long debriefing amongst strategists and advisors, it has been decided." He shut his fan and rested it on the table. "The marks have been tallied. We will have the tournament." Cao Cao's supporters looked at each other and nodded.

A man appeared next to him also with a black feathered fan had spoken up. "If you may my lord, I will break it down into simple terms of why we came up with this plan?" Cao Cao nodded as Sima Yi continued. "We didn't plan these just on friendly terms, but to acknowledge their fighting skills, you can look for a weakness. Once our so called alliance is over with both kingdoms, and if we are in war, there is a great chance that our officers might prevail. We will be observing all their moves, find their weaknesses, and move to the opportunity of wiping them out." Sima Yi took a sip of water and placed his cup down. "However they will also be reading our moves too. That is why we should lose the challenge purposely, so we don't brandish our fighting skills to the enemy, they should fall beneath us twice folds."

An advisor had stood up and applauded while bowing. He lifted his head up, "I, Xu Shu could not have thought of a better plan than you master Sima Yi, and Lord Cao Cao."

Cao Cao looked at Sima Yi and nodded. "The tournament will be held in the next 5 months. I want two messengers to send one to shu and one to wu territory."

Two privates entered the room. Cao Cao had two sets of papers with his calligraphy and imperial stamp to seal the envelopes. Both privates took each envelope and exited the room.

Cao Cao's supporters got up and bowed to him as he exited the meeting room.

The next afternoon Cao Cao had called a meeting with his officers. He waited as each one entered the room and taken their respective places at the table. Cao Cao was sitting on his golden throne as his strategist, Sima Yi stood on his left with the black feathered fan, fanning himself, as Xu Zhu stood on his right side.

"Each and every of your presence were required in my room and I thank you for coming so quickly." A servant had gracefully walked up, poured him some wine, and sat beside him as if she had belonged there. Cao Cao took a sip and continued, "I had a meeting with my advisors yesterday about a plan that Sima Yi and I had put together and they had agreed with the plan. We will be hosting a tournament here in the Wei kingdom." Cao Cao looked over the hushed crowd surrounded the table. "It will be of some good use to each officer in this kingdom."

Everyone looked at each other in silence, until that silence had been broken. All the attention was focused on one man who had slammed his fists on the table. Those fists had belonged to Cao Cao's second oldest son, Cao Pi.

Cao Ren sighed. "Here we go again." This was nothing new in the Cao family. Anger management was running through the Cao family, and being horny 24/7.

Cao Pi slammed his fists again in anger and glared at his father. Cao Cao eyes flashed anger back at him. "I would think someone your age would handle this more maturely instead of throwing tantrums because things aren't going the way you wanted them to go, Pi." He stretched his arm out to his servant as she poured him another drink. He took another sip as he watched Pi start to boil.

Cao Pi sneered. "This is the most foolish mistake you've made father. Absolutely absurd! You're putting your head in a lion's mouth. Have you forgotten what they've done to US? Are you even thinking?" Cao Cao had stopped drinking his wine and threw it at Pi. Pi had ducked and continued to insult him.

Cao Zhi looked at Cao Pi and shook his head in distress. "Would you sit your ass down and let him finish? I really hate listening to you so do me a favor and shut your mouth." Cao Pi shot a glare at Cao Zhi as he waved it off.

"Humph, that kid would never learn to keep his mouth shut." The one eyed man looked the other way not caring at all.

"Relax brother Dun, it'll be over soon. Hopefully there won't be any arguments like last time."

Xiahou Dun rubbed his head. "I will interject if that'll happen with my scimitar to that boy's throat brother Yuan."

Cao Ren added, "That's because he's angry that he's not the first in line to succeed after his father."

" My dear husband, just let him finish."A woman had gotten up from her seat, as her clothing was more in view, wearing somewhat of a cloth to cover some parts of her body while other parts were exposed, the young Cao was mesmerized in a lustful way by her looks and sat down. Everyone started to restless

.

Cao Zhi shook his head. How the hell his brother gets a trophy wife in two seconds from another man with atrocious vocabulary will be the day, but then again, it was the Yuan family he was dealing with, the invalids of the north who plundered riches. The other par was that Pi doesn't even recognize that his trophy wife is cheating. He's cooped up in his imaginations, ruling the world, and marrying pretty women.

"Thank you Zhen Ji." Cao Cao gave her a lusty look. Cao Zhi again shook his head, why was he part of the Cao family, he was nothing like them. Another young woman looked from the side of her vision with her arms folded across her chest, as she closed her eyes.

"This is really disgusting, if this is what the meeting is about, there's no point of me being here, I lose at being a harlot since I can't compete with that." Zhang Daiyu mumbled. It wasn't a surprised that those two might of already screwed around in bed since the looks give it away.

Cao Ren had elbowed Daiyu in the ribs. "You know killer, I can hear you." She smirked, "Yea but you don't count my friend."

"You're all going to participate in the showdown. Have fun with it, that's all." All the officers stared at Cao Cao. "That was awfully short. Maybe he's having an erection in his pants." Cao Pi snorted


	2. Chapter 2

Zhang Daiyu had stepped out of the room for fresh air as chaos continued to rage in the room. Being in a room with them was tiresome.

Putting fire to fight fire will not help the situation but you could tell right away that Cao Cao and Cao Pi were related due to their ambition, anger management and being horny. I hear the Shu's Ma Chao "the splendid" has anger issues. If you ask me there isn't anything splendid about him. Another hotheaded warrior that's out for justice with no brains but all action. But I've never seen the man. Hopefully I never see him from what the maids, concubines, and nanman teenagers say, he's a god with a drop dead gorgeous body. They even have him drawn nude and posted in their rooms as if he was some god. Rumors travel faster in the Kingdom of Wei than the flames of Chibi defeating Cao Cao.

Staying in the room with scholars with one side agreeing with an idea the king had suggested and one side opposing the suggestion was tiring, but staying in the room with all the Cao's was fun, opposing or not, you might get some bottles thrown here and there. Throwing a cup was just a warm up for them.

Cao Pi's and Cao Cao's voices were getting more vocal. She rubbed her temples and walked away, " I need to get the hell out of here before I get KO'ed by a tea cup."

Cao Cao and Cao Pi are busy arguing about the tournament. Everyone had voted for the Olympics, except him. Who would of thought one woman with a slutty attire can calm those two down. But one thing's for sure, they were both screwing her, I'd say they were stupid to fall for her, or she was smart to make them fall for her, who knows? The future leader of Wei had no idea that his wife was being promiscuous. After watching the look Cao Cao gave her in the room sent a wave of shudders down my spine. That look was recognizable when he looked at me a couple days back but I pretended I didn't see it.

Rumors went around saying Cao Cao was dangerous and a tyrant that will bring down the country. Of course when word got out and hit Cao Cao's ears, he was furious and had sent soldiers to peoples home and tortured them trying to extract information of who started the rumors, then they were executed. All the more reason to fear him.

A glass shatter coming from the meeting room with Cao Pi screaming,"FATHER THIS IS PATHETIC! ATLEAST MY WIFE AGREES!"

"Yea she would agree, it's pretty obvious Pi. If you were smart enough you might realize that your trophy wife is walking around at night with barely anything on than what she's wearing now and slipping into Cao Cao's chambers. To bad he's sleeping all this time when she's occupying your daddy's chambers instead."

"I'm surprise no one has cut off your disgusting tongue. Besides who will ever believe a common women like you?" Zhen Ji had stepped out with her flute. The woman hardly was wearing what was considered to be clothing. It only covered parts so she won't be completely naked.

She stood there and posed in a ridiculous stance. To think that all these girls have a signature stance is really weird. I guess fighting is now becoming a luxury for her these days if you have time to pose in a stance on the battlefield, then run away so that someone can fight for her instead of getting slashed up by the enemy. With folded arms and her foot tapping, she watched to see Zhen Ji swaying her way toward Daiyu.

Daiyu looked at her and laughed so hard and slapped her shin guard wiping a tear from her eye. Zhen Ji frowned. "I don't like to be laughed at you barbarian. I suggest you stop learning from those nanman and learn how to be civilized you brute! Do us all a favor and go back to where you come from, you fit more perfectly with bandits than you do here. It's a good thing they wiped your village out, a pity they didn't wipe you out with them." She flicked a strand of hair and cooed out her sentence as if it wasn't an insult at all.

This had strucked a nerve and Daiyu eyed her. She tried to remain calm and didn't want what happened like last time. A punch to that women's face ended up with Cao Pi rushing to her side and guards holding Daiyu back, disarming her, and sending her to a prison cell for 4 days without food and water. Half dead and in the cell, it was her friend who pleaded with Cao Pi and begged to let her out. When her friend came she spat out and told them that she'd rather die than be spared by Cao Pi. Of course she's here today, as she watches the woman walk, whom she knocked out a couple months ago.

Her voice sounded chirpy towards Zhen Ji. This was going to be the highlight of the day

Daiyu mocked her by bowing clumsily. "Oh I'm so sorry lady Zhen Ji forgive me for not learning any manners. It sucks to have my village attacked by bandits. I guess your village was attacked by nanman teenagers in skimpy outfits since you look like a prostitute from red light district. But in all honest opinion they have more class , charisma, and a heart than you do. Maybe it's time you go back and learn a thing or two besides fucking our lord Cao Cao. I'm surprised you haven't earned the nickname whore of wei." She tapped her finger lightly on her chin and stared up at the ceiling, then looking down at Zhen Ji who was boiling and continued. "Who knows, someone will start spreading rumors saying you have syphillis. "

Zhen Ji's face went bright red. She gripped her flute so hard her knuckles went white and in a blind of rage, she threw her flute at Daiyu. Daiyu caught the flute and threw it back at her. "What is this? Last time I punch you there were guards all around me, I get attacked by a stick you pulled out of your ass and not a single guard is around? I saw we should have a meeting about this."

"SILENCE! I shall cut off your tongue for that comment. But what is expected from a lowlife peasant who knows no manners. You will bow to me one day when I am empress." She twirled her flute in her hand and wiped her flute. "I shall play a requiem!"

"Yea, you'll play a requiem for me all right, you can't play shit with your flute, it sounds like a half dead turkey is gobbling out of your flute. Instead of sneaking into our lord's chamber every night, do something with your time and take up lessons because you really are tone deaf."

She smirked and watch Zhen Ji's mouth drop. "Sorry did I press your buttons? So what are you going to do to me? Beat me to death with that shitty little flute. I'll shove that thing right up your ass, but I guess there isn't any room since there is something else shoved up in there. You won't defeat me even if you tried."

"Problems my ladies?" One of Cao Cao's maids had passed by. Zhen Ji cooed. "None. We were just discussing art and calligraphy." With that she walked away.

The maid smiled and turned to Zhang Daiyu with a frown. "Would you care to tell me what that was about?" Daiyu had said nothing and turned the other way. The maid had ran after her and stopped her in her path. "Starting trouble again with lady Zhen Ji? I won't be here next time if someone catches you insulting the Princess of Wei! You won't be taken so lightly if you are with the officials!" Take up calligraphy and the art of tea other things that a lady would do. Doing martial arts and mouthing off is not attractive!"

Daiyu rubbed her temples. "I refuse to do what society defines women, and I sure as hell won't end up like that!" She pointed to the direction Zhen Ji was walking away. The maid glared at her." Don't tell me you seriously want me to end up like that!"

"Enough! I will not have you speaking like you were raised by barbarians. She is a good example to women, she carries herself in grace and is very witty. I believe if you actually take time out of insulting her, it'll show that she is a warm person. Your mother would be disappointed if she heard this! You find enjoyment in hacking people apart and getting hurt, but you complain about your womanly duties, you will be a wife someday and no man will ever take a women whose mouth knows no bounds! Your duty as a woman is to serve men in all areas, as they are the breadwinners."

What the hell did my mother know? She was a concubine who never once held me nor showed me love.

Daiyu sighed. She had no say in her duties. "Yes ma'am." "This afternoon is your calligraphy lessons with lady xing. You will not be late, dress in appropriate tire. I will not have you looking like you just killed someone." The maid stormed off. " Cao Cao and my mother had assigned a maid to me because I'm consider a barbarian and not a lady when joining Wei." She sighed and looked at the cherry blossoms. "After all, I am the stepdaughter of Cao Cao, and I feel like I am in hell."

_Flashback_

_Fire raged everywhere as many people screaming for their lives. Many villagers were being slaughtered down by the men who wore yellow scarves and a man who claimed to make miracles._

_Girls were being captured and sold into prostitution. It was a booming business for pirates and bandits to sell people for money during scornful times._

_The country was on a verge of a civil war and famine was everywhere. I watched as arrows rained down on some people. _

_"THESE PEOPLE DEFY THE HEAVENS! KILL THEM ALL! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE HEAVENS!"_

_I watched the man point his staff towards the village. His followers all charged with weapons and screamed. The villagers all ran for their lives._

_They killed people, even children, and if you're lucky they might sell you, I watched my childhood friends get grabbed by the hair and dragged into cages or get sliced down and watch them chop them up to pieces. _

_I hid in the house and cried with my hand over my mouth. I didn't know what to do but hide there in fright. I couldn't find my father. _

_" AHHH!" the women screamed when she got sliced down by a yellow turban. "M-m-mama-P-p-papa….I'm scared." I had no idea what to do; I stood there in shock, I tried to move but I kept staring at blood and amputated heads. _

_This wasn't something I had thought I would ever see in my lifetime._

_"Well well, look who we have here Han, a little girl that we had missed. Our leader said to get rid of the people in this town, they reeks of evil." _

_I tightened my grip on the sword by father had always kept in his room. I was always scolded for going into the room and playing with the swords. But this time I had a good explanation for going into their room when he comes back._

_"Wait Yu, why don't we…..you know…." He chuckled and turned his lustful eyes towards me. I didn't have a clue what was going on but I know it wasn't good. _

_Han looked at Yu. "Well, I guess if we make it fast, all this killing is taking a toll on me._

_"I'll kill you all….YOU BASTARDS!"The man had exposed his genitals and walked up closer as I backed into a corner. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest and would of accepted that. _

_In a rage that I had worked up after watching blood splatter and people getting cut down, I pulled the sword I was hiding behind my back and a quick movement, jammed the sword into the middle of his chest where his heart lies and blood started to squirt. _

_His friend jumped back and went to grab his sword but was stopped in his tracks when I threw the sword on his back. I was bathed in blood but I knew I had lost it when I dropped the sword down and fell to my knees and cried in a pool of their blood. _

"Daiyu!" Lady Xing had shaken her and Daiyu snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh."

The teacher looked annoyed. "Pay attention or else you will go without sleep tonight! A lady should always pay attention." God, I'm tired of hearing 'ladylike' or 'you need to be a lady.' It's as if I've been beaten in the head with a flute! It's as if Zhen Ji was actually here.

She picked up my calligraphy and took a second look at it. "This is horrendous."

"I'm trying my best! I think this looks great!" Lady Xing snapped. "No, it isn't get another sheet and write this over!"

My maid came in to serve some tea. "How is she doing Lady Xing?" Great timing to ask.

Lady Xing crossed her arms. "Daydreaming, mouthing off, ignoring me, great qualities of a woman. I will retire for the night. Tomorrow you will have this done young lady. Understood?"

Daiyu sighed." Fine, Fine." The maid gave Daiyu a stern look. "I mean yes ma'am. Good night and thank you for teaching me." Daiyu bowed as she left the room. She'll never hear the end of this now.

"You're 18 years old. When will you learn? You're too old for this immature nonsense! Cao Cao will NOT have this! Do I make myself clear?" Daiyu nodded."Yes ma'am."

"I prepared some tea; it will let you rest comfortably tonight. Change out of your clothes."

Daiyu rolled her eyes and hinted sarcasm." Greeeat! Is there anything else that'll cure my smartass comments and my existence in this world? Because every time I try, I always get shot down, my own family, or step family hates me for no reason, I don't even know why I'm here." She took the tea and sipped it.

"Watch what you say Zhang Daiyu. As you know, women who talk like this, are easy prey for men." Daiyu sighed. "I hate this. No one knows what happened to me, and it's not like I want people to know, it's bad enough zhen ji likes to use this to push my buttons, but its ok for her to use it against me. But when I smashed her face in for using that, I was held down by guards. Where is my right?"

"Women do not have rights, all we are here is to serve men. That is what women do. We serve them and make them happy." The maid had poured tea and served it to her. " This is the part that gets me very angry, I will never understand why women are puppets…OW!" The maid had smacked her. " As I said, you will watch your tongue, if you weren't the stepdaughter of Cao Cao, he would of executed you. Understood?"

Zhang Daiyu sighed. "Yes ma'am." The maid smiled. "Good, now change out of your clothes and into your nightgown."

After the maid had left, she lay in her bed looking at the ceiling, she turned her head and looked at the moon. She sighed and got up from the bed and looked out of the balcony and stared for awhile. Something had broken her focus. When she had stared down she saw a black figure move swiftly throughout the garden. "What the hell….." Daiyu had put on her robe and grabbed her sword and proceeded to head down and see what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Daiyu had hopped down from the balcony. This place didn't have much guards around the palace. This is quite odd. Makes it all the more easily to escape, or invade.

The hairs at the back of her neck rose. She had a bad feeling about this. "Great just when I want to get away from here, I just have a bad feeling about there not being much guards around the place. I might as well check around here a bit."

Daiyu walked around. "Curse my nerves for wasting time to get away from this -" Something had caught her eye. It was liquid that was shiny, and red. "This isn't good." Few of the corporals were slain in the moon's light. Daiyu went over to examine them. She touched the blood and let it seeped through. It was warm. "Shit, these men were just slain, they're around here somewhere." Daiyu unsheathed her sword and walked slowly.

"And what are you doing here young lady?" Daiyu spun around with her sword which was deflected by a claw.

"Who the hell are you?" She withdrew her sword and eyed him with her light brown eyes as they furrowed in confusion. Why the hell did he look like Zhen Ji? Don't tell me they're now the requirements when you join wei. This was all a nightmare. "This must be a nightmare; I'm going back to bed."

The man flicked his hair back and chuckled. He pulled on her robe and hauled her back with a quick tug. This guy was pretty strong for someone who looked scrawny. But regardless he scared the crap out of her. She smacked his hand away but her grabbed her hand and held onto her hand and proceeded walked around her eyeing her outfit." Such a ravishing nightgown." He caught her staring at him. The man licked his lips. "See anything you like sweetheart? Perhaps I'll show you in bed. My looks could be quite deceiving."

What the hell is going on. These Wei men were getting freaky every time she stepped foot outside her room. She frowned. "Great! We have a whore, and now a manwhore or I have no idea what the hell you are!"

"I'd expect a feisty firecracker coming from the Cao family. I like that in women." He put his hand on the wall where Daiyu was and shifted his weight towards her as his face met hers.

"You're very intriguing women. Cao Cao told me to keep an eye on you. I really thought you were going to be one of those, needy women. But from the looks of it, you look like you have your innocence intact. You're so naïve, I like it. I'll let the manwhore comment pass since you're a….girl. But if you were a man, I'd chop your head off." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "They call me Zhang He."

She pushed him off her disgust and embarrassment. Why was he talking about my innocence? How did he know I was…..nevermind that. "Listen we don't need playboy in the kingdom." She gasped as she realized there were 2 dead guards that needed to be reported. "Shit besides there are 2 dead gua-." He hushed her and placed his index finger on her lips. This guy was getting creepier by the minute. Cao Cao has some weird tastes in the recruitments, this guy better fight better than what he looks.

"They've already been reported, you were a tad bit late." He inhaled her scent. "But tell me, why are you out so late. A member of the Cao clan shouldn't wander out late at night. I hear you are quite the rebel."

"I'm not part of the -" A private interrupted, "General we have found the murderer who was responsible for this." Zhang He hand clapped his hands together in delight. "General? This butterfly is a general?" Daiyu thought to herself and groaned, this really isn't happening.

"I'm coming to-" Zhang He put his hands up; "Oh no you don't my lady." Daiyu flashed him an angered look. She hated when people addressed her as 'my lady' she was no one's lady.

"You will address my as Zhang Daiyu sir. I would like to be treated as an equal." Zhang He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "If you feel that, than I shall address your beauty as Zhang Daiyu." She groaned. "Just call me Zhang Daiyu, and stop with the poems." She had realized something, a total stranger who she had never met before, had accepted her for whom she is, versus the women in the palace, who had known her for years, had shunned her because she refused to act like a 'woman'. Maybe joining the military life won't be so bad.

Zhang He had turned back, "Are you staring at my ass?" Zhang Daiyu had snapped out of it. "No I am not staring at your ass!" Zhang He chuckled. "Well I don't trust you walking behind me, so you'll walk in front of me so you won't mentally undress me with your eyes."

Scratch that, if he's my superior I'll never take him seriously.

Bottom of Form

.?sid=134&textsize=0&chapter=3

.?sid=134&textsize=0&chapter=3


	4. Chapter 4

Zhang He had led Daiyu downstairs into the kingdom. It was dark; the only light were the torches on the side of the stairs. It wasn't a very welcoming feeling which sent shivers up her spine, but she continued to walk down until she stopped dead in her tracks from a man screaming in pain.

Zhang He had stopped when he couldn't hear the footsteps of Daiyu and turned around to see the blood drain from her face."Daiyu? Are you going to come? Don't tell me you, the tough princess, are actually scared now?" She snapped out of it and gulped, then looked at Zhang He with question. "That is the assassin screaming, we are trying to extract information out of him. That is how we will get him to talk. This is what you wanted to see, is it not?" Daiyu cringed as the assassin screamed again.

She shook the images going through her head, and then looked at Zhang He again, "That's right general, and I'm not scared! I'm just….intaking the scent, that is all, general." Brilliant excuse. Zhang He chuckled, "Very clever princess, shall we continue to walk down this dark path?" Daiyu was about to protest the part of calling her princess until her pulled her and opened the door to a man tied up to a chair.

The soldiers that were extracting information out of him stopped when they saw Zhang He and Daiyu enter the room. The guards were shocked to see a woman in the chambers. Zhang He held up his hand signaling it was ok and walked over to the assassin who was beaten to a pulp. His face as unrecognizable and blood oozed out everywhere.

Daiyu closed her eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but she was here now and won't let Zhang He think she was a coward. This man had committed a crime and will pay, so she forced her eyes open. This was bringing back horrible memories of the yellow turban rebellion. Anyone who refused to cooperate ended up like this man, and then killed.

Daiyu continued to watch as Zhang He walked gracefully over. He put his foot up across the man to the rail of the chair and leaned close to his face. He swiped the blood off the assassin's face and licked it off his finger.

The guy she just met who was annoying as hell and possibly couldn't hurt a fly, just turned into a totally different person, his eyes had turned dark along with his personality. "I'll cut all formalities since you won't cooperate with my guards. I will ask nicely. Where are you from? Assassin." He got to eye level with the assassin giving a menacing stare. The assassin spat on Zhang He's face, "To fuck your mother until she can't walk." Daiyu opened her mouth in shock; she'd hate to see where this would go.

Zhang He chuckled and wiped the saliva off with a towel, "I wouldn't have had my guards beat you to a pulp if you would of cooperate nicely. You just don't give up do you? You're a good little assassin; let's see if you can withstand keeping quiet." He waved for the soldier. In the hands of that soldier he was carrying a hot iron that was bright red from the fire. Daiyu contained herself for what was about to happen. Cao Cao and his generals were sick bastards. This was all the more reason to fear him. The tattoo on the assassin's arm had caught her eye and grabbed Zhang He's arm before charring him, "Wait general," Zhang He looked up. She grabbed the assassin's forearm and carefully analyzed it. The assassin smirked, "Listen woman, if you want permission to torture me, straddle me and I'll ride -umph." Daiyu and punched him in the stomach causing him to project a little vomit.

"Listen you filthy cocksucker I am not in the mood for your pervert games," She turned to Zhang He. "There's no point to continue this torture anymore general, do you know what this mark on his arm stands for?" Zhang He looked at his arm but was drawing a blank. "So you bastard, do you remember my face? What was the name your partner called you, I believe it was Han?" Zhang He was looking at both of them in confusion.

The assassin took a good look at her and remembered that day. "Oh yea, the little brat that chopped off my partner's balls because he was trying to get frisky with you. You're pretty cute now." She decked him on the face with anger boiling in her veins. "Yes you asshole it was me, you killed my father," She punched him in the face and continued, "You sold my friends into slavery," She back handed him in the face. The guard turned his face, "Yea and I had a good time fucking them brainless, I had them begging for more," She punched him so hard a tooth came out of his mouth.

A brawny bald headed general had come down to retrieve the captor and saw what was going on. "What the hell is going on? What is she doing here?"

"Don't start with me Dian Wei, I have unfinished business here." Daiyu went to punch the assassin but Zhang He caught her arm and shook his head when she faced him. "You want to explain why you are down here? Lord Cao Cao would want to have an explanation when he sees the assassin's condition?" Dian Wei tapped his foot.

"That bastard killed my family and my friends! That tattoo there is the proof! He serves Zhang Jiao and carries out his orders. Is that enough explanation for you?" With that Daiyu stormed out of the chambers, up the stairs, and back into her room as if this was all a nightmare. This made her no different from the sick bastard generals of Cao Cao.


	5. Chapter 5

Dian Wei and Zhang He exchanged looks at each other after Zhang Daiyu left the room with fury, and looked back at the assassin who was knocked out cold.

"Is there an explanation as to why she was here?" Dian Wei asked while picking the unconscious assassin up and slinging him over his shoulders. The butterfly general smiled and placed his hand on his own face. "She helped catch him with her grace and beauty."

Dian Wei looked at him in confusion. This man's vocabulary is always puzzling. "A woman, helped catch an assassin. That's like asking one of the maids to be a strategist." Zhang He chuckled. "Oh but I am being serious General Dian Wei, she came with me to make sure our lord wasn't in any danger, and then instantly identified him. Our lord will be thrilled that his stepdaughter has identified the culprit."

Dian Wei grunted. He was right; if it wasn't for that brat then we'd be getting nowhere. "I guess that annoying brat has grown up a bit. But she's created more trouble, how the hell are we going to get this assassin to wake up, Cao Cao will want an explanation for this. I cannot lie to my lord; I made an oath to him as his most trusted bodyguard." Zhang He nodded as they opened the doors to another room.

Zhang Daiyu climbed up on the vines leading to her room. Her adrenaline was coursing through her veins of what had happened a moment ago. She got on the balcony and went to her room to calm herself down. She looked at her knuckles. "Oh great, how the hell am I going to explain this." Her knuckles were bruised with blood oozing out. She looked at the expensive nightgown the maid made her wear though protesting that she would be comfortable in something not so extravagant, as to see there was blood from punching the bastard that killed her friends and family.

Daiyu had taken off the nightgown and wore simple clothing. She went to bed and looked at the ceiling, then looked outside, sunrise was approaching, and she had some explaining to do if word got out to Cao Cao, and her mother.

The next morning maids were up cleaning and preparing meals. The maids were approached by a beautiful woman of high class who had walked gracefully towards them. The head maid had bowed respectfully and addressed her as her highness. She turned to one of the maids with a questioned look, "Where is my daughter?"

"Right this way my lady. She is in her room as we speak." The empress nodded and with a change of tone, "Take me to her, right now." The maid had recognized that tone, this wasn't going to go very well and quickly walked down the hall towards the room.

The maid had knocked on the door. "Lady Zhang Daiyu, your mother wishes to see you." Zhang Daiyu was in bed and her eyes opened wide. Dian Wei must have told Cao Cao, and Cao Cao told my mother. "I hope it made it sound like I killed a chicken instead of beating someone to a pulp. This is how rumors are supposed to be is it not?" She ruffled her hair in distress.

The maid bowed to the empress and left. When the maid was out of sight the empress slammed the door opened. Yup, she was pissed. She walked over to Daiyu and slapped her across the face. I guess the rumor made it sound like I beat someone to a pulp.

"How dare you." Daiyu held her face and looked at her. Yup she knew. "It's nice to see you too, empress." The empress gritted her teeth. "You were raised by humans, not by a pack of wolves. I raised you as a lady not some barbarian. You are a woman, not a man! It is humiliating when my husband tells me that you beat someone up over some people you never knew. It's not your job to interrogate people! This is what gets you in trouble!"

Daiyu was pissed. "Raised by barbarians? You were the one who left father and went for Cao Cao because he wooed you with stupid shit that father couldn't provide because of the condition we lived in. Unlike Cao Cao, father had an undying love for you even after you left. You never once checked up on him or me. So before you say you raised me, it was you who left me for filthy riches. You are not my mother; I had strangers who treated me as a daughter rather than my own mother who treats me like I am the plague. Remember it was you who chose material things before your own flesh and blood. But no one will believe me anyway because you feed them a bunch of horse shit, if they're smart they'd listen to both sides you selfish woman!"

The empress slapped her to the ground and tried to strangle her. Daiyu gritted her teeth as her oxygen was being cut off, and her vision blurred but summed up the power to kick her to the wall. The empress knocked into a vase and made it shatter. The edges of the vase had scraped the empress and gasped in fright. Daiyu tried to catch her breath and screamed, "You are blinded by your greed and pride! You are a demon! If your blood wasn't running through my veins, royalty or not, I would have killed you!"

The maids heard a crash and ran into the room and saw both women on the ground. But obviously they run to the empress as she's hysterical in tears screaming, "She's crazy! I tried to have a normal conversation and she called me a demon and threatened to kill me!"

Daiyu not believing her ears was hoarse, screaming back, "I'm crazy? You came in and slapped me. You think that's a normal conversation? You are a demon and you jumped me and tried to choke me. The hand marks here prove that she choked me."

The maids helped the empress up as she's limping. A couple of maids went to Daiyu to help her up but she pushed all of them away. "Get away from me; you all think it's my fault anyway. I'll never hear the end of this, I'm sure people are gossiping right now." The head maid stopped her. "My lady your head is bleeding!" She laughed. "Yea and you know what else is bleeding? That empress's face if she comes near me again like what she did to me this morning." She put her hand to her head and walked out. "This is nothing."

The maids escorted the empress to her room and laid her on her bed as she was still frantic of what happened. Cao Cao had burst into the room and sat besides the bed. "What the hell is going on? The maids tell me that you were attacked by Daiyu. After you told her that how proud I was of her for identifying the culprit, this is what happens?"

The empress grabbed onto his hand. "She is crazy I tell you. I try to have a mother and daughter conversation and she attacks me. I don't know what to do! And she made it seem like I choked her, she inflicted those marks on herself and purposely cut her head to make it seem like I did it!" She bursted out in tears and put her forehead onto his hand and sobbed.

Cao Cao had ordered his guards to retrieve Daiyu. There has got to be some reason she acted the way she did. She had some explaining to do.

Daiyu walked out with a fury and into the garden and sat by the Koi pond. She stared at the water and saw her disheveled reflection. She saw red marks on her neck and touched her neck, and her face where it was bruised by her mother, and touched her head where it stung. She felt blood trickle through her fingers and sighed. "Father, where are you. Why is this happening? How the hell did you put up with a crazy women."

She watched the fish play with each other until another reflection came into view. "Why is your head bleeding?" Daiyu jumped and almost fell into the pond when the hand grabbed her and pulled her up and spun her towards him. She groaned, she thought it would be the last time she saw the butterfly general.

Zhang He had studied her which made Daiyu uncomfortable. "What happened to you? Oh wait I forget you're the tough princess." Zhang Daiyu forced out a sigh and pushed herself away from him. " I am not a princess. Well er, you see, I was riding my horse, and I fell."

Zhang He laughed. "Princess, you don't have a horse." Daiyu eyed him, how the hell would he know. "I believe you are lying." Daiyu was about to tell him what happened until two soldiers had interrupted the conversation by grabbing Daiyu by both arms and dragged her as she was trying to keep up with them.

Zhang He stopped both soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?" Both soldiers saluted the general. "We were ordered by Lord Cao Cao to lock this prisoner up." Zhang He raised his eyebrows. "Prisoner?" He looked at Zhang Daiyu who didn't say anything but was struggling to stand up. " Don't waste your time. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. This happened a couple of times, and I know who told Cao Cao to lock me up." Zhang He was about to protest but the guards took her away.

This was familiar territory, though this time she didn't punch Zhen Ji, it was her mother she kicked, and it could have dire consequences, but she didn't care anymore, she was surrounded by cold heartless people, even her own mother shuns her for who she is. "If Cao Cao is going to execute me, then so be it, I'm not going to live this miserable life."


End file.
